Kiss me underneath the Mistletoe
by SomethingWeAsiansGot
Summary: It's Christmas and Clove isn't here. Short oneshot about Cato waiting and getting flashbacks of their relationship.


The bells tinkle and children cheer. Everyone runs outside to watch the parade. I walk out the door and look down the street. Clove said she would come and celebrate Christmas with me. She went overseas but she promised to come back in time. Small flakes of snow began to fall. i hold out my hand and catch a snowflake. I look at the intricate snowflake. They said no two snowflakes looked the same. I smile and let it blow away in the wind. I check my phone for missed calls ormessages. There wasn't any. I sighed. I wish Clove would just appear now. I walked down the street watching my breath in the cold air. I looked at the lights decorating all the houses, i looked at the happy children decorating Christmas trees. I watche happy couples kiss under the mistletoe. Why couldnt that be me and Clove? I remember last year on Christmas I had only just started dating Clove, and then i kissed some other girl and she got so jealous. It was just on the cheek though.

_"What are you doing?" She exclaims. "I- I was just-"  
"Kissing some girl on the street!" She says angrily. "No, she-" I began. But she stormed away. "Clove! Wait!" I yell, chasing after her. "I don't want to hear your excuses." She snaps. "Just hear me out!" I say, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "Cato, you cheated on me-" I cut her off by crushing my lips against hers. She tenses up and tries to push me away but melts into the kiss and kisses me back. I pull away, sitill holding her tightly. "That girl was my sister Clove." I half-laugh. Her green eyes soften. "Really?" She asks in a small voice. I grin. "Yeah." I say. "You should've seen your face! You were so jealous." I tease. She punches me lightly. "Whatever." I hug her close to me, laughing and kiss her on the forehead. "Love you." I say. _

I laugh at the memory of that. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was getting cold so i walked into the cafe and ordered a hot cocoa. I sit down and text Clove.

_[In the Cafe. Meet me there 3] _

I send the message.  
Then I read a magazine while sipping hot cocoa. Nothing like a hot drink on Christmas. If only Clove was here..I think i fell asleep or something because i suddenly had a daydream/dream of when we first met.

_ We were at a party. More than twenty of my friends were there. I hadn't really talked to Clove at that time. Then after the party, we played Spin the Bottle. People were kissing left and right. Clove kissed a few boys, but everytime she kissed a boy, i felt jealous. She seemed like a really hot kisser. She was flirty and seductive. She would only kiss the boys for a split second or two. But they always end up tripping themselves over her. She kissed my friend, who was right next to me. God, she is so hot. Her lips were like, perfect. They moved perfectly and i was mesmerized. And then of course, i became jealous. I wonder if she ever noticed me. Does she like me? I look at her when she sits back and she winks at me. SHE WINKS AT ME. My heart literally skips a beat. What a flirt. I think to myself. She spins the bottle. I watch the bottle spin. Around and around. Lucky person who gets chosen next. i think. The other boys watch in anticipation hoping for a second kiss. The bottle slows until it comes to a stop. Pointing directly at me. ME! I look up and a small smile tugs on Clove's mouth. i try to hide my excitement when she walks over. I lean back on my chair and she sits/straddles on my lap. I look into her emerald eyes. I remind myself that she's going to only kiss me for a second and it won't mean anything. "God, you're hot." I breathe. I could smell her perfume. She blushes. And i realise i said it out loud. i blush myself but i cover it up. "I guess i could say the same to you." She flirts. Her voice sounds beautiful. And she just said i was hot! "Well, what are you waiting for? Give 'im a kiss!" Someone rushes. I look at her. She takes my face in her hand and our lips collide. I was right the whole time. Her lips are hot and sexy. I was really surprisedbecause i'm pretty sure two seconds have passed. But she was still kissing me. So i kissed her back. Obviously. Shouldn't waste a chance like that. She slid her tongue into my mouth and i smirked. Challenge accepted. I thought to myself. We tongue wrestled and she is good. Experienced or talented? I don't know. i bit her lip and i could taste her blood. It was sweet. Literally. My hands held her waist and she held my face and neck. Her hands were small and talented. "Ahem!" Someone coughed and we sprang apart. "Phew! It's getting hot in here." Someone laughs. I look up at her. She touches my jawline and whispers, "Meet me in the toilet." Then she's gone. My friend whisltes. "Lucky." He says. "I know i'm irresistible." I laugh. i lean back in my chair and my brain goes through the events that happened. "Wheres Clove at?" Someone asks. "I think she went to the toilet." Someone else replies. Now i remember, i was meant to meet her there. "I need to go uh.. get a drink." I lie. Then i walk away. I wipe my brow and loosen my collar. They were right, it's getting hot. I turn left in the corridor and into the toilets. Clove was just leaning against the wall. I shut the door behind me and turn the lock. She looks up and grins. I stride over to her and tower over her. "Gee, you're short." I say. She crosses her arms and just stands there looking hot. "So," I start, leaning against the wall. "Why did you tell me to come here?" I ask with a smirk on my face. "Well, if you don't want to... you can leave..." She murmurs, tracing her finger over the collar of my neck. "No way." I flip her around and pin her against the wall. She smirks at me. "Flirty aren't we Clover?" I tease. She looks at me. "Bossy aren't we?" She retorts. I roll my eyes. Then i shut her up by kissing her. _

When i finally open my eyes again, I'm suddenly overwhelmed by sadness. I wish Clove was here to kiss me like she did when we first met. I look out the window and i see a girl walk past. She had raven hair and looked unmistakebly like Clove. I threw some money on the table and ran outside. The bells tinkle as i push the door open. I weave through the crowd, keeping my eye on the purple scarf. "C-Clove!" I call. "Sorry." I mutter, pushing someone away. I run and call her name again. Finally my hand grasps onto her scarf. She whips around. "What the hell?" The stranger exclaims. I gasp. "S-Sorry. I thought you were someone else." I apologize. She huffs and walks away. I sigh. Then suddenly my pocket vibrates. I pull my phone out and answer the call. "Hello?" I ask. Then my beautiful girlfriend's voice rings through the other end. "Looking for someone?"

"Oh my God Clove! Where are you?!" I exclaim. I look up into the sky and breath a sigh of relief. "...Turn around." She says.. I immediately spin around. "Merry Christmas baby." She laughs. I pull her under the mistletoe and kiss her passionately. She laughs into the kiss. I pull away and return her smile. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
